Be Careful What You Wish For
by shadowoftwilight234
Summary: Elliot is your typical run of the mill brony. He watches the show, and reads the fics, but all is not well for him. When Elliot begins experiencing trouble at school as a result of his fascination with ponies, he wishes for exactly what you would expect. A way out, a way to Equestria.


_**Entry 1: 7/26/13**_

This is bullshit! It's my fifteenth fucking birthday, and my mom bought me a fucking diary! What the hell am I supposed to do with this stupid thing!? I'm a fifteen year old guy, not some little seven year old girl who wants to write about her fucking "feelings". The only reason I'm writing in here right now is because my mom is watching me, so I have to play along, and pretend I like this stupid thing. At least it doesn't look like this will be my only present. It's still bullshit though.

**_Entry 2: 8/03/13_**

Mom keeps asking me why I don't ever write in my stupid diary. I don't write in this thing because, one: It's stupid; two: Even if I wanted to write in this thing I don't have anything to write about. I need to think of something soon though, Mom's going to keep harping me if I don't. Maybe I could just write about video games or something, I don't know. Well, I've been writing long enough to placate her, so I'm done, for now I guess.

**_Entry 3: 8/10/13_**

I've got it! I finally know what I'll write about now. A little while ago I started watching a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I know a guy watching something like that seems really weird, but I'm not the only one. There are thousands of other guys who watch this show, maybe even millions. They call themselves "Bronies", it's supposed to be a mix of bro, and pony; I guess this means that I'm a brony too. This show is unbelievably awesome, I just can't wrap my head around it. Well I'm exhausted so I guess I'll end here for now. Who would have thought I would actually use this thing?

**_Entry 4: 8/12/13_**

Well here it is, my first real entry. I guess I'll just write about the episode I watched today. The one I watched today was called "Look Before You Sleep". Basically what happens is, Rarity and Applejack get into an argument about how to help prepare for a scheduled storm that the pegasi are bringing to Ponyville. The storm ends up hitting before they can get inside their own homes so they take shelter in the town library which is also Twilight Sparkle's home. Twilight suggests that the two spend the night and they could all have a slumber party. However Rarity and Applejack don't seem capable of getting along. The only thing that manages to get them to finally stop arguing with each other is when a giant fucking tree branch smashes through the window, and they have to work together to get rid of it and clean up the mess it made.

It was a pretty good episode overall, it had good comedy, and come on you gotta love anything with Rarity in it. Well I guess I'll just end here for now

**_Entry 5: 8/16/13_**

I just heard about the release date for the season four premier! It's going to be on at 10 A.M. on Saturday November 23rd. It is going to be awesome!

On another note: I heard about this stuff called fanfiction. Not sure what it is, but I'm going to be looking into it. I think it has something to do with people making up their own stories for MLP which sounds pretty interesting. Anyway it's late, so that's enough for today.

_**Entry 6: 8/28/13**_

Been a while since I last wrote in this thing, not too much has happened that's been worth writing about. I'm not gonna write about episodes anymore, I looked at that last entry, and it just sounded stupid, so scratch that. I've watched every episode of MLP at least twice by now, so there's really no need to write down the summaries anyways. Oh! I finally looked into fanfiction the other day, and it turns out I was right about it being stories written by the fans. I read this one story called "Cupcakes" it was… disturbing. Disturbing in a good way though, like watching a really good scary movie. It's a horror/slasher story where Pinkie Pie tortures, and eventually kills Rainbow Dash in order to bake her into cupcakes, hence the name. I just loved how despite the dark, and gory nature of the story the writer was really good at keeping Dash, and Pinkie in character, which made the story that much more disturbing. Well I'm tired so that's all for now, I'm going to try and find some more fics to read tomorrow though. Hell maybe I'll even write some of my own. I heard about another story called "The Rainbow Factory", it sounds pretty interesting.

**_Entry 7: 8/30/13_**

School starts in a few days, so that sucks. It's going to seriously affect my time to play video games, and just slack off, not to mention my time to watch, and read about MLP. I think the last one might be the worst. School also presents another problem in regards to ponies.I haven't told anyone that I'm a brony yet, and I'm worried about how people will react. I don't wanna be ostracized, and made fun of just because I like MLP:FiM. Although, now that I think about it , I wonder if there are any other bronies in my school. Not sure how I'll do it, but I'm determined to find out if there are.

**_Entry 8: 9/03/13_**

First day done! Today was the first day of school, and it went about as well as I expected… at first. I decided not to beat around the bush, and wore my favorite Rainbow Dash t-shirt, and Vinyl Scratch wrist cuff. As I expected I got pointed out almost immediately , and some people were quick to laugh, but not as many as I thought. Some kids actually stood up for me, and I'm talking people I've never even spoken to before, so that was definitely unexpected. One of the guys who stood up for me, I think his name was Carter, I think he may be a brony too. I'm going to try and ask him when I get the chance.

**_Entry 9: 9/05/13_**

The last two days have been better than the first. I've found a few other students in my class who are curious about MLP, some have even asked me to recommend some good episodes for them to watch. All in all, things are going a lot better than expected. I still haven't managed to find time to talk to Carter though. I did learn that he's a senior though, so I think tomorrow I'll go over to the senior's lockers after class. If I'm lucky he'll be there and I can ask him about MLP. Even if he's not a brony I'll at least thank him for standing up for me.

**_Entry 10: 9/06/13_**

I finally managed to talk to Carter about whether or not he's a brony. Guess what… he is! This is so awesome, now I have at least one person who I can talk to about this stuff. Maybe he and I could get together some time to watch a few episodes. It'd be nice to have someone to hangout with for once, instead of always watching it alone like I have been.

**_Entry 11: 9/11/13_**

I've been talking with Carter a lot about what each of us like about MLP, and the fandom in general. We like some of the same things, but for the most part we have very different opinions. He likes Twilight, I like rainbow Dash, that sort of thing. To be honest I'm happy about that. Things would be kinda boring if we agreed on everything. I still need to talk to him about watching a few episodes together.

**_Entry 12 9/12/13_**

Sometimes it's hard to believe Carter is a brony. Not just because he's so popular, seriously girls are always falling over him, or because he's older than me. No, the real reason is that sometimes he seems to know so little about the show. In fact today I was talking to him about Nightmare Moon, and why she's one of my favorite ponies, and he stopped me to ask who Nightmare Moon is! What brony doesn't know Nightmare Moon!? Seriously, I think I know what episodes we're gonna watch if we ever get together to watch some.

**_Entry 13: 9/13/13_**

Carter and I have agreed to get together on Saturday. When I brought it up at first I wasn't sure he would go for it, he got this really weird look on his face back, but in the end he agreed. Carter said we could meet up at his house, he has the entire first and second season of MLP on DVD, so we can have an all day marathon. I'm meeting him at his house at 10A.M. tomorrow. He told me to bring all of my pony merchandise too. not sure why, maybe he wants to trade some things with me or just wants to see my collection since I'm always talking about it; doesn't really matter. Tomorrow is going to be awesome, I know it.

**_Entry 14: 9/14/13_**

It's 8:30 right now, I woke up early just to make sure I have everything ready for mine and Carter's marathon today. I think I have everything; my shirts, wrist cuff, comics, and Derpy Hooves figure. Yeah, that should be every thing, still not sure why Carter wants me to bring all this stuff. He also sent me a text yesterday after school saying that a few other people will be coming too, one of the names sounded familiar, I think it was Aaron. Not sure where I've heard it before though. Huh, I just thought of something funny. I've never seen Carter where any pony shirts or anything like that. Maybe that's why he wants me to bring my stuff, maybe he wants to buy some of it from me or something. Alright it's almost nine, I'm just gonna go play Fallout or something until it's time for me to head out.

**_Entry 15: 9/14/13_**

I can't believe it, I just can't fucking believe it! I thought Carter was my friend, a fellow brony, but I guess not. He's just some backstabbing asshole!He was never really a brony, which explains why he knew so little about the show, or the fandom. He just said that so he could get me to talk about the show, and then laugh at me behind my back with the rest of his dickhead friends. Yeah, the guys he invited over, they jumped me as soon as I got inside the fucking door. They took all my cash, bleached my shirts, shredded my wrist cuff, burned my comics, and worst of all; they made me watch as they melted Derpy with a blowtorch. It was that one bastard who did the last one, Aaron. Now I know why I recognised the name, he was one of the jerks who made fun of me on the first day of school. He was friends with Carter the whole fucking time. I don't even know what to fucking do. Everything I had is gone, and I guarantee that this won't be the last time I run into those assholes.

**_Entry 16: 10/16/13_**

It's been about a month since what happened at Carters house. I haven't written anything because I just have had nothing to write about. Nothing seems to matter anymore. MLP made me happy, and now it's gone. I can't even bring myself to watch the show, or read the fics anymore. It would just make things worse, because I know I could never be open about it again. To make matters worse, two of the guys that jumped me, including Aaron live on my street, and follow me to school everyday, yelling insults and making fun of me the whole way. I can't get my mom to drive me to school, she'll ask questions. She was already curious about what happened to all my stuff. I just told her that I didn't like MLP anymore, not sure if she believes me though. No, I need to just find a different way to get to school. Maybe I could cut through the woods? It would be shorter, but there's a huge ravine I would have to cross. There's a bridge over it, but it's like a hundred years old, and really rickety, so I'm not sure about crossing it. Might be my only option though.

**_Entry 17: 10/18/13_**

This is the last thing I can take. The past two days have been worse than any other. Before Aaron and his buddy would just tease me, and bug me on the way to school, but not anymore apparently. Today they decided to be especially dickish and jumped me. They took all the money I've been saving to replace all of the shit they ruined. There was this awesome Twixie shirt that I really wanted, and I finally had enough money to get it! I was going to go pick it up at the store after school, not anymore though I guess. Today has just been the worst, that bridge keeps sounding better, and better.

**_Entry 18: 10/20/13_**

Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm going to take the forest route to school today. So what if I have to cross a bridge that looks like it's going to collapse at any second? Hell, I wonder if that wouldn't be a good thing. Ha! Maybe I'd end up finding a portal into Equestria. God, how cliche would that be. Would be nice though, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could go there.


End file.
